Umbridge's Fate
by Favorite of Chaos
Summary: This is a companion piece to Prophesy of the Three Worlds, this is what happened to Umbridge when she was taken away during chapter 28.


Umbridge's Fate

I do not own either Harry Potter or Digimon Adventure Zero Two, you no sue.

Summary: This is a companion piece to Prophesy of the Three Worlds, this is what happened to Umbridge when she was taken away during chapter 28.

Note: Since Umbridge doesn't speak Japanese so I will be doing like I do in PTW and _this is English_ and this is Japanese. This is slightly darker than PTW so don't be alarmed I warned you.

Miyako was in class learning about ninja history and why ninja's were so different than what the TV showed when a guest arrived at the door of her classroom.

"I will need Inoue Miyako to come with me." The guy demanded.

"Under what grounds?" the Sensei asked wondering what did Inoue do.

"Ninja article fifty-two under clan law. We are in a delicate situation." The guy stated looking at the Sensei.

"Inoue, go. I will make sure that someone gets you the notes." The Sensei said wanting to get back to his lesson.

Miyako stood up and apologized to the class for leaving early, and then she followed the person to the nearest portal to get to Kyoto.

"Why are we in Kyoto?" Miyako asked trying to figure out what was going on.

"Wait until we get there, I will tell you then." The guy said before looking like he was going to get angry.

"Did I do something?" Miyako asked now thinking that was the case.

"No, you just have to be there according to clan laws." The guy said going back to being calm.

"Oh, okay." Miyako said and then went quiet for the rest of the walk.

When they entered the JMG building she was confused, did the Daimyo want to talk to her.

"This way." The guy said pointing to another hallway that they didn't take when going to see the Daimyo so that idea was scraped.

The portals were confusing to the lilac haired girl and soon she was lost on how to get out of the building. Soon the guy stopped and turned to face the girl.

"I know that you are wondering why you are here. Your clan has a few laws in place that just went active. Last night we got a missive from the English school that the heir is going to. But the writing on the envelope was the heir's, according to the missive one of the sensei there used a banned object as a torturous detention on our heir." The guy said getting angry again.

"What happened to Ken-kun?" Miyako asked eyes wide and remembering what her sisters told her about some laws that her parents didn't want to talk about.

"I don't know. We have the witch that harmed him, but we needed you here so that we can start interrogating her." The guy said and she gulped.

"Do I have to watch?" Miyako asked fear in her voice.

"You don't, but when we are done. You have the honor of killing her." The guy said before heading towards the room that they had the toad looking woman.

With a burst of English came from the open door, she took a look at who had the gall to harm her Ken-kun. What she saw was a surprise to her, she was not expecting a fat squashed woman that as I said looked closely like a toad, she was wearing a hideous pink robe/dress, (if you have read PTW as you should the Japanese people think the robes look like dresses) and when the toad woman went to speak she saw the sharp pointy teeth and the woman's voice was so high pitched like a small child's.

Miyako then saw that they closed the door and then she waited.

Inside the room…

"_I demand that you release me!_" Umbridge demanded loudly since she only hurt the bastard half-brother of Harry Potter not some Heir of anything since in England Ken couldn't inherit anything save the bastard vault.

"_Oh no, the only release will be done after we are done talking. You harmed the Magical Heir of the Daimyo, so that puts you as a threat to our country._" One of the four that helped in capturing her said sweetly.

"_Talk, this is not a talk._" Umbridge said not pleased.

"_Well, we have a few things that help with that._" Another said, female holding a liquid in a medical vial, "_Non-magicals can come up with better truth serums than we can save one serum called Veritserum._" Using a syringe and filling up to a point, enough to get her to talk but not enough to kill her and injects her with the serum.

"_You are not using Muggle things on me!_" Umbridge yelled out outraged that they said that Muggles have better stuff than that of Wizards and Witches.

"Give it a few moments before she starts to spill out everything." The one that injected Umbridge said before sighing at the idiocy that the woman was displaying.

"So it seems that the talks that I heard while watching the Daimyo with the heir about England is true. So we now have to wait for her to get under the influence." A third person said and seemed to be a leader.

"Once she does I will record what she says so that we can use them against our enemies." The guy that got Miyako to the building said holding a laptop to type whatever she says since he is faster at typing than writing.

After the serum started working on Umbridge and she started to act like anyone that was doped up on truth serum acts like.

"Now we can get our answers._ Now to test if it is working. Your name._" the leader demanded.

"_Dolores Jane Umbridge._" She said without hesitation.

"_Now tell us why you used the Blood Quill on the students that you taught._" Again the leader demanded.

"_Because they are savages, and savages only learn by pain. They have little to no manors, and there are so many mudbloods, so many to purge._" Umbridge said sluggishly.

"Mudo bloodo? What in the world, ask her what that means." The medic ninja said since it might mean something.

"_What is mudblood?_" the questioner asked.

"_Those that come from muggle families, such dirty blood, they must be stealing magic away from the purebloods._" Umbridge said still sluggish.

"_What about this purge that you just said?_" the leader asked getting a bad feeling about that word; it sounds like something from WWII.

"_Soon all those that are not pure blood will be killed, that includes all half-bloods and bastards. And when the blood is cleansed we will be the stronger blood in the world._" Umbridge said with a smile as she thought of the genocide.

"Oh god, according to our records Ken is a child of an affair, but the Goblins did the ritual at the mother's behalf to keep him from being killed once it was found out. And her husband agreed as well, as he said just in case Ken wasn't his." The one that taunted Umbridge before she was drugged said in shock, since by ancient Japanese law any wife that does an affair was normally killed or the child that was from the affair was killed instead.

"_Who was in on this purge?_" the leader asked angry that their Heir was in danger.

"_My Minister Fudge…_" Umbridge said all the names that were in the ideals of the purge that she knew of.

"_What about Dumbledore?_" another question since he should have been there to protect the students.

"_I drove him out since he was making an army and thing is he called it Digital Arts._" Umbridge snorted since it made no sense.

"That sounds like the kids of the prophesy." The leader said smirking at her idiocy.

"She is getting over the effects of the serum. Given we have the Inoue here, we can call this waste of space done." The medic said upset that a genocidal person no persons are wanting to say that some people are not pure enough for them.

"Yeah, she just hanged several people. Now to bring this up to the ICW." The one that was recording the interrogation said agreeing with the medic.

"Yeah, preferably before she wakes up from the serum." The leader said, then to the one that went to get Miyako, "Bring the Inoue in."

"Yes, sempai." The guy said putting down the computer and going to the door.

Miyako noticed that the door opened and figured that they were done though it was quick, so they had to have used truth serums that she is learning about in her potions and poison class.

"Come right in, just a question. Do you have a knife or a blade?" the recorder asked since he figured that she might not.

"Not yet, I was to get one when I graduate." Miyako said (now for a quick lesson on the Japanese Magical system, they only use wands to learn how to focus their magic once they graduate they get something made for them depending on what kind of magical they are; Ninjas normally get ninjato, tanto, or a combat dagger; Samurai get a true Katana that is spelled to look like a normal object to get around the no-katana law; medics get a different focus depending on their situation. And Miko is made a magical bow and arrow. Now who makes the new focuses… Youkai do.)

"Great, now how are we going to do this?" the recorder asked.

"Ken-ken did teach me a few spells that… do I really have to this?" Miyako asked since she can't even think of killing a Digimon how could she end the life of a human.

"She said that she was going to kill Ichidouji-sama." He said coldly since when did they get a non-killing ninja.

"She what?" Miyako said looking surprised and then angry, never threaten Ken around her she gets protective.

Soon Umbridge met her fate, but Miyako was trembling but she realized that sometimes to kill is to keep life safe, that is what Hikari meant when they were fighting Demon and his corps. (Demon is pronounced Daemon which is the dubbed name.)

A/n: I know that i put authors notes in the story but one i never really got into the magical Japan, two i wanted to explain some stuff, and finally because it seemed important that you the reader got the information without a footnote. So did you like what happened to Umbridge since i stated to someone in a pm that wanted to know what Karma had in store for Umbridge, well that and my beta who wants to be anonymous.


End file.
